Snapshots from the Life of Keanu Wood
by littledrummergirl257
Summary: Keanu Wood is the rambunctious, and slightly Quidditch-obsessed daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. This story is a collection of one-shots from her time before, during and after Hogwarts. Next Generation characters, as well as Keanu's five older siblings and parents make appearances.
1. Stairs

**Hello! This is a story about Keanu Wood, the youngest of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell's six children. Keanu is a character that I used in a Role-Play once, and I really like writing things about her, so I am creating a collection of one-shots about her. Characters of the Next Generation make appearances, and Oliver and Katie will also be making appearances every once in awhile.**

**This chapter takes place during Keanu's fifth year. She is the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, and plays as a Chaser, and really wants to have practice even though there's a rather violent storm.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. However, I own my ideas and Keanu and a couple of the random next generation characters that I have made up. But I do not own Adara Snape (Keanu's best friend who is a distant relative of Severus Snape). Adara belongs to my friend and she will probably have bigger appearances in later chapters.**

**On to the story! Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

"Keanu, it's raining. Hard. Going out in this weather for practice would be crazy. There's even lightning. Do you really want to risk our health?" Lily Potter, the Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team told her friend and captain. Keanu made an annoyed face in reply.

"Games never get cancelled when the weather is like this," Keanu reminded her friend.

"She's right, Lily," Hugo Weasley told his cousin. Hugo was a Beater on the Gryffindor team.

"Thank you, Hugo," Keanu said.

"Fine," Lily spat as she picked up her books off the table in the library and stormed away. Keanu and Hugo shrugged her behavior off their shoulders and went back to their own homework.

"I think you guys are crazy," Adara Snape, Keanu's best friend, said. "I wouldn't set a foot outside in this weather. I can't believe you're still making them practice tonight, Keanu."

"Adara, I love you, but you really do not understand Quidditch very well. No offense," Keanu told her best friend. Adara made a face but didn't argue any further. "And the match against Ravenclaw is in less than a month now. There is no way that I am cancelling a night of practice because it's sprinkling outside." The three Gryffindors seated at the table all jumped when they heard a crash of thunder from outside. "Besides, who doesn't like getting muddy?"

"Lily," Hugo muttered, with a grin. Keanu grinned back at him.

"Then she can-"

"Keanu!" Hugo and Adara interrupted together. They knew Keanu's language sometimes got colorful when she was talking about Quidditch.

"Practice is not getting cancelled," Keanu told her friends. "I'm going to go change for it now. Hugo, meet in the Common Room at the usual time."

The Gryffindor Quidditch team met in the Gryffindor Common Room fifteen minutes before practice officially started. One of the first things that Keanu had established when she became captain was improving friendships among the teammates. So, the team would socialize while walking to and from the locker rooms.

"Okay, let's go!" Keanu told her team happily. They all gave her a bit of a glare as they exited the Common Room.

When they were about to exit the castle, they were intercepted by Professor Longbottom. "Hello, Professor!" Keanu called to him, attempting to dodge his path and get to the Quidditch Pitch for practice on time.

"Miss Wood, may I speak to you?" the man asked, forcing the Quidditch Captain to stop.

"Yes, sir," Keanu said, her optimistic mood drooping. The rest of the team continued their conversations with each other while Keanu stepped aside to speak with the Head of Gryffindor.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you that she is cancelling all outdoor activities for the rest of the day because of the storm. Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying Lessons-"

"And Quidditch practice," Keanu groaned. "But Professor, the match against Ravenclaw is coming up so quickly, and we need to get in as much practice as possible!"

"I realize this, Miss Wood. I argued with the Headmistress plenty myself. She cancelled my classes for the rest of the day. I would suggest you be creative and think of something else for your team to do if you would still like to have practice," Professor Longbottom told her kindly.

"Yes, Professor," Keanu said, an idea springing up in her mind. She had attended many practices of the team that her father played professional Quidditch on: Puddlemere United. One of the drills that the team had often done didn't include flying at all. Instead, the team ran up and down the bleachers for the entire practice.

"Okay, team!" Keanu called, clapping her hands so that the six other students on the team would listen to her. "We have a change of plans. The weather is apparently too dangerous for anyone to be outside-"

"I told you!" Lily interrupted.

Keanu ignored her. "Professor McGonagall forbid us from going outside. So I've decided that we're going to do something a little bit different for practice today."

"I don't like the sound of this, Keanu," Lane, one of Keanu's older brothers who was a Beater on the team, muttered. Keanu glared at him.

"We're going to run stairs," she told them. "For the entire hour, we'll be running up and down the stairs. It'll help us to build stamina, and tone our calf muscles. You'll all probably hate me by the end of practice-"

"We normally hate you by the end of practices..." Gabriel Krum, the Gryffindor Keeper, murmured. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Keanu gave them a grin.

"Go ahead and set your brooms down here. Hopefully no one will touch them. If they do," she paused while everyone set their things down before taking out her wand. "They'll pay for it." The fifteen-year-old cast a protective charm over her team's brooms and bags before giving the team another grin. "Let's go! I'll meet you guys at the top."

With that, she took off running up the stairs. After the rest of the team exchanged worried looks, they followed her at a somewhat slower pace.

"She is way too much like our dad," Lane muttered, shaking his head as he glared at the back of his little sister's head. The team within earshot of his comment all chuckled and gave their captain a small glare as well.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading. I enjoy getting reviews, but I will not beg for them. This story will be updated eventually. I no longer make promises for when stories will be updated due to my crazy and unpredictable schedule. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the next ones that are posted! Thanks again!**


	2. Sweet

**Author's Note: Here is the second installment of Keanu's story. This one takes place when Keanu is 5 years old, which would make Hugo 6. Hopefully more chapters will be up later this summer, as long as I stick to my plan. (That never happens though...) Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my characters and my ideas.**

* * *

"Go play with the other kids, Keanu," Katie told her five-year-old daughter as she attempted to walk into the kitchen to talk to her friends who were chatting before lunch. Keanu was clinging to her mother's leg, making it near impossible for Katie to even walk.

"I want to stay with you, Mum," Keanu protested.

Katie sighed, looking around to see if anyone else was around to help her. Oliver had already wandered off to find someone who would listen to him talk about Quidditch. All of her other children were already off with the other children, who were playing in the backyard.

"I'm sure that all of your friends are back playing in the backyard. Lucy is probably back there. And you need to go find Roxie to tell her 'Happy birthday,' too," Katie told her daughter. They were at George and Angelina's house for Roxanne's seventh birthday party. All of the Weasley's, as well as some of George and Angelina's old friends from school, were invited to the party.

"I bet there's some pretty cool toys out in the backyard," Katie continued. Keanu still hadn't let go of her mother's leg. "Maybe if you go find Leah, she'll let you ride on a broom with her. You would like that, wouldn't you?" Leah had begged her parents to let her bring her new broom to show to Fred, who was the same age as Leah.

Keanu nodded, but still refused to look up at her mother or loosen her grip on her mother's leg. Katie looked around again, desperate for someone who could pull her youngest daughter off of her leg. Keanu had not started doing this clinging act until recently, when they had attempted taking Keanu to a Muggle preschool so she could meet other kids and learn some social skills. Since then, Keanu had clung to either her mother or father whenever they were someplace unfamiliar to Keanu.

"Keanu, you're going to get stepped on when I go into the kitchen to talk to all the other mums in there. You don't want that, do you?" Katie questioned her daughter. Keanu shook her head. "Then you have to get off my leg, silly."

Keanu shook her head again. Katie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Hello, Katie," a voice said from the kitchen. "Oh, and hello, Keanu."

Katie turned to see Hermione Weasley standing in the doorway. She was in a situation very similar to Katie's. Hugo clung to his mother's waist, apparently refusing to let go.

"Hello. I see we're in a somewhat similar situation, Hermione," Katie greeted.

"I've got an idea," Hermione said, leaning down and prying Hugo's arms from around her waist. "Hugo, why don't you and Keanu go play outside? You can go find Lily and Lucy and Louis and they'll play with you."

Hugo looked up at his mother without saying anything.

"You're too old to stay with me," Hermione told him, a stern tone in her voice. "Now go play, or I'll have your dad come find you and he'll make you take a nap instead."

"Maybe you need a nap too, Keanu. I can go find Daddy and he'll make you take a nap," Katie told her daughter. Keanu looked up at her with horror-filled eyes.

"No!" the five-year-old said quickly.

"Then go play with Hugo and the other kids," Katie told her.

Hugo suddenly had a change of heart and put his hand out for Keanu to take. "Come on, Keanu. I'll go play if you go play with me."

Katie and Hermione smiled at each other as Keanu let go of Katie and took Hugo's hand. Without another word, the two ran out the back door together, hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, again! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! If you really enjoyed this chapter and feel it necessary, I love getting reviews! Even if they're like one-word long, I still love them! Thanks again!**


End file.
